The present invention relates to an apparatus for the connection of an optical fibre via its end, which is provided with a connection piece, to an electro-optical or opto-electrical converter having a housing, an optical lens which is inserted in the housing and which is accessible from the outside, a device for the conversion of light into electrical signals or vice versa which is arranged in the housing and an electrical signal output.
At their ends, optical fibres must be connected to an electro-optical or opto-electrical converter in which the electrical signals are converted into optical signals or the optical signals are converted into electrical signals respectively. In order to achieve a high performance capability of the system, in particular a low damping, the end surface of the optical fibre must be brought as close as possible to the optical lens of the converter and fixed in this position. In this the tolerance should also be as low as possible.
The object of the invention is to provide a connection apparatus of the initially named kind which enables a high performance of the system, in particular a low damping at the connection point between the optical fibre and the converter.
This object is satisfied in that mechanical connection means are moulded at the converter housing through which an optical fibre can be secured at the converter housing with its end surface lying opposite to the optical lens.
Through the moulding of the mechanical connection means at the converter housing there exists a direct connection between the connection piece of the optical fibre and the converter. The tolerances are thereby reduced. The damping through the interface is correspondingly low and the performance of the system is increased.
In accordance with an embodiment of the invention, at the connection piece of the optical fibre an end section which is adjacent to the end surface is provided which is bounded at the other side by a shoulder which is provided between the end section and a thereto adjoining contracted section of the connection piece and which can be engaged behind by securing means which are attached at the converter housing. Through this a reliable securing is achieved in a constructionally uncomplicated and inexpensive way.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, claws are moulded at the converter housing as securing means, which are arranged laterally to the optical lens and project from the housing. Through this solution a reliable securing is achieved without additional means.
For achieving a simple assembly the claws can be elastically spread apart by the end section of the connection piece. The claws thereby automatically latch into the shoulder of the connection piece and secure the latter at the converter housing.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention a bow is provided as a securing means which can be inserted with its two ends in each case into a mount which is moulded at the converter housing and which bow is designed to engage behind the shoulder of the connection piece. Together with the mounts which are provided at the housing the bow again forms a constructionally uncomplicated and inexpensive and reliable securing.
The two limbs of the bow are preferably designed to be elastically movable with respect to one another. The bow thereby latches automatically in the shoulder of the connection piece and secures the latter at the housing.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention the shoulder is designed as an inclined surface, with the claws or the limbs of the bow being bias tensioned against the inclined surface when the connection piece is inserted. Through this embodiment the connection piece is moved towards the lens when the claws or the limbs of the bow come to lie in contact at the shoulder. The tolerance is hereby further reduced and the performance capability of the system is correspondingly increased without additional elements being necessary. In particular no additional element is required for the tolerance compensation. The angle of inclination of the shoulder preferably amounts to approximately 45xc2x0.